


Useless Cowboy

by ultimatehope



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatehope/pseuds/ultimatehope
Summary: This is a callout post for McCree mains who bother their Hanzos and don't fuck them fast enough.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	Useless Cowboy

Tanned, calloused fingers pushed through thick ebony strands. Hair was twirled around and fluffed up as the hand nestled within the sea of black. Then, the hair was grabbed and pulled away from its owner by the hand that jerked back. Teeth were shown and a low growl followed, “ _ You're asking for it, cowboy _ ...” Hanzo was snarled up like a canine who had gotten its favorite toy pulled from its mouth. His fingers were found in the loops of his lover's blue jeans and their hips were pressed together, leaving not a shred of light between them.

McCree's lips pressed to one of Hanzo's ears and with a smirk, he whispered, “I reckon you ain't gonna do nothin' 'bout that, darlin'.” He pulled his hair again to emphasize his words and a moan slipped from the shorter man's lips this time. A gasp came from McCree when Hanzo slammed his hips upwards in response to his teasing words.

Something was murmured and it was unclear if it had been in English but the thought was fleeting. The men locked lips, exhaling heavily against one another. The Japanese man was pushing further up against the wall and that's when the kiss was broken for a laugh to come from Jesse.

“You're like a gecko, sugar cube,” A whistle came out when he exhaled and his chest buckled as he forced the amusement back, “Always wanna climb walls an' shit.” His accent seemed thicker when he was caught looking into those azure eyes that always captivated him.

“Do not call me a gecko, Jesse,” replied Hanzo. He frowned and pushed further onto the wall until he could wrap his legs around the other man. A tight squeeze was given before he returned his feet to the ground, “Back up.”

“Back up?” An eyebrow was lifted.

His tone grew threatening, teeth being shown again, “ _ Back up _ .”

Now, if that didn't have Jesse's heart racing in his chest. He took one step back at a time. His sunken eyes were on the move, roaming from Hanzo's piercing eyes down the thin bridge of his nose. As they reached his flared nostrils, he remembered when he told him that he looked like a bull at the Fort Worth state fair when he got angry. Sometimes, even when he was breathing.

_ Boy, did that get him a slap. _

And now, his eyes had ventured to his full lips, looking so soft. So kissable. What he wouldn't give to--

At some point, the two of them had walked from the wall on the far side of the room to their bed and this was when Hanzo shoved the mixed race man backwards onto it, “You are a fool, Jesse, this is a new kind of 'letting your guard down'.” The bowman reeled backwards, arms naturally falling into a vague position that was reminiscent of when he held his weapon.

“I gotta admit, Hanzo, this whole badass thing of yours is attractive but I ain't scared, what do ya think ya gonna do to me, pretty boy?” McCree pushed up onto his elbows and spread his legs. A over-the-top gasp was given when Hanzo reached out and smacked his hat right from his head, “Now,  _ that _ was uncalled for, if I do say so myself.”

No reply was given.

Hanzo placed a hand on either side of Jesse's throat and pushed right into his lap. He leaned forward, nearly pressing their lips together before reeling back, “Your clothing is useless and obnoxious.” His hands slid down to his chest and his button-up was being undone with a certain swiftness, “You are lucky you look so handsome in this one or I'd be ripping it off with my teeth.”

A low whistle was given as a reply and the cowboy's smirk was stretched across his face. He moved his hands in-between them, “Let me help ya out.” His hands moved swiftly to buckle his belt and by the time he was unzipping the jeans, Hanzo yanked his shirt open. Hands prowled down the tanned skin.

Hanzo didn’t wait for the boxers to come off to grab McCree’s cock. He gave it a firm squeeze before his fingers yanked it out and stroked up the underside. His hips swung from side to side as Jesse wheezed and scrambled to get his lover’s pants off.

It wasn’t long before the two were mostly naked and tangled up together, cocks being stroked and thrusted against each other. Another kiss was shared, and this one lasted longer with tongues slipping out to tangle just like their bodies. 

Strangled breaths and moans spilled into each other’s mouths. 

“Do ya want my cock or what, darlin’?” The Hispanic man practically growled when the kiss broke.

Hanzo rolled onto his back and pulled his knees up with a playful expression splayed across his reddish cheeks, “Give it to me, you useless cowboy.” 

It took quite a bit of self-restraint to not throw himself on top of him and fuck him raw, but Jesse was a gentleman, after all? He rolled over to their nightstand, fingering the insides for whatever he needed to dive into Hanzo. 

Of course, after applying lube, he went with his fingers first but it didn’t help that Hanzo pushed his heel against his erection and steadily pushed against his hips while moaning in such a delightful tone.

As much as he wanted to penetrate him, Jesse couldn’t deny that he could spend hours just working his asshole open for him. Each sound that escaped his lips was music to his ears, and he curled his fingers to get that higher pitch with satisfaction slapped over his expression. 

Finally, Hanzo spread his legs further and made eye contact with his lover, “Fuck me, Jesse McCree. Now.” His words were an order that the cowboy couldn’t dismiss. 

His fingers were still moving as he gawked up at him, scrambling up to cover his cock with lube and spread it around with several pumps.

“Now, cowboy--” repeated the man on his back.

McCree snorted, “I ain’t gonna hurt ya, darlin’...” He positioned his cock and started to ease it in with the utmost patience.

Hanzo, while his expression tightened and scrunched up, didn’t seem to care for the patience as his legs came to wrap around McCree’s midsection. He shifted quickly to get more of his cock inside of him. His moaning and gasping got higher in pitch despite his attempts to sequester it. 

And that’s when McCree pushed the rest of the way in. Their hips flattened against each other and Hanzo fell back into the blankets. His face was as red as could be while he panted out with eagerness. His chest rose and fell in rapid succession. 

McCree ground his hips down but didn’t move much else while waiting for the squirming man to adjust to his girth. He loved seeing all the reactions and straining from his lover. His hand rose to push the black strands back before gripping one of his hands and holding it firmly. Even through all their aggression, McCree couldn’t even feel angry once he had Hanzo beneath him. 

And when he reeled his hips back and started thrusting into the man, he dropped his upper-body to share in some kisses. The entire tone of the evening changed as slowness took heed, and the two moved together in solidarity as Jesse’s groans mixed in with Hanzo’s short gasps. 

When McCree felt himself getting close, he unlocked one of his hands from Hanzo’s and started pumping the shorter man’s cock. And that’s all it took for Hanzo’s hips to buckle and shove upwards with cum spilling onto his midsection.

This caused Jesse’s actions to slow as he encouraged Hanzo along, “That’s right, darlin’--”

His words were abruptly cut off by a low cry, “Fuck me, Jesse, fuck me--” He pushed his hips up and rocked them against Jesse’s cock, “Cum inside me--” He even begged.

Who was McCree to deny him? After he gave a few more strokes to Hanzo’s cock, he grabbed his hips with both hands and pinned him down, moving his hips with much more vigor. It didn’t take much longer for his climax to smack him over the head. 

He slammed his hips down one last time before doing just as the inconsolable man said and cumming inside of him. He growled and gritted his teeth as Hanzo cried out again, curling his own feet on the edge of the bed. 

The two fell together into a sea of panting as sweat spilled down their faces. No words were shared at this moment as McCree rolled off of Hanzo and the two laid on their backs with hands entwining again.

“Wanna shower, darlin’?”

“Shh, shh, do not speak to me yet--” 

“I love ya so much, though--”

Hanzo snorted, “I love you too, cowboy.” He rolled his eyes.

And here’s where the two of them sat for the next twenty minutes before it was decided that they would shower together.


End file.
